Mirror
by KMountain
Summary: After a night together, Yugi comforts Ryou who is thinking about the reaction Bakura may have to their love.Ryou X Yugi.


Ryou sighs and rolls over, unable to sleep, and looks at his lover in a restful sleep. Last night they had slept together for the first time. The teen was surprised to find out that his partner had performed the act before while the boy with white hair only had his first kiss but his partner was kind and had guided him, allowing the two to switch positions during the night before both were completely satisfied and fell into the realm of dreams. Or at least pretended too.

"What is on your mind?" Amethyst eyes open and stare into brown.

"Nothing, Yugi. Nothing at all."

This is met with a quick kiss before the shorter boy straddles Ryou's chest in an attempt to pin him down and though the one being trapped can easily overpower the boy, he doesn't and stares up at Yugi with a smile.

"Don't cover up from me. It's safe here. Tell me what is wrong."

Ryou takes the arm that is lying on his shoulder and takes it, kissing the limb softly silently thinking that is amazing how easily Yugi has learned to read him: the kid who always masks his true emotions with a gentle smile.

"Bakura is going kill you."

"I thought we agreed to not think about them here." Yugi sighs, adjusting himself to lie on Ryou's body who then wraps his arms around the boy.

It is true. When they first started dating, Ryou had been anxious about the thief finding out about his and Yugi's relationship, which had put a strain on the couple. Passing quick kisses and Ryou always keeping a sharp eye out for the thief while in Domino caused the dates to be one sided with Yugi always showing the emotion and the other teen constantly raising his guard. So with a bit of the money Yugi had won from various tournaments without Atem, he rented a place in the next town over telling Ryou that it was a place that the lights _could_ live without the dark.

"I know but you defiled what is his. When he finds out…" Ryou trails off not wanting to think what Bakura might do to his love.

"Ryou…" Yugi sighs getting off the bed and grabs his boyfriend's hand. "Come with me."

The teen obliges and follows the lead of the shorter boy outside their bedroom and into the living room where a full-length mirror stands. Ryou never looks at the thing, not particularly fond of staring at his reflection but Yugi pushes him forward, wrapping his arms around the boy's legs, the only place they reach with ease when the two are standing naturally, to be in the reflection with him.

"And what do you see?" Yugi asks.

"Two boys who really need to comb their hair after last night's events." Ryou laughs at the way the duellist's hair, that usually stood straight up, minus the bangs, had bent over in some places at that his own hair was a tangled mess, sticking out in all directions.

"Be serious." The shorter boy chuckles. "Who do you see in the mirror?"

"Mutou Yugi and Bakura Ryou."

"Exactly!" Yugi exclaims tightening his arms slightly in an attempt of a hug. "Not Bakura Ryou: Possession of Bakura or what is it that he calls you?"

"Landlord." Ryou walks towards the couch shaking his head. "Or host but mainly landlord."

"Doesn't that mean he owes you?"

"I don't think you understand the relationship I have with the thief." Ryou pulls Yugi on to his lap who has followed him to the couch. "Words never mean their definition with him."

"What I am trying to say is, you don't belong to anyone. You're a human Ryou. Not an object to be possessed."

Yugi turns around so he is straddling the other boy and lifts his shirt, placing soft kisses on pale skin.

"Unless of course you want to be possessed." Yugi whispers in his ear and Ryou can almost feel the playful smirk. "And if that is the case, the thief will just have to learn to share."

Yugi kisses Ryou passionately before he can have a chance to object and begins to explore his lover's body causing the thoughts of Bakura to leave Ryou's mind so he can focus on the pleasure and happiness he has found in Yugi.

* * *

A/N: Something I threw together in Educ 101 because I really don't care about half the stuff the prof says. (Especially since she is kind of a reverse racist...). It takes place before Never Have I Ever. I wanted to try my hand at something that involved a character other than Bakura and Ryou and this was the result. I don't particularly like it but I figured it is decent enough to put up here. I might have another short story up tonight because the stories in my head won't stop.

Reviews always welcome :)


End file.
